Embodiments of the invention relate generally to apparatuses exposable in byproduct carbonaceous material formation environments with zero or reduced build-up of byproduct carbonaceous material, and associated methods.
Byproduct carbonaceous materials of many processes are usually undesirable. For example, during hydrocarbon cracking processes, the build-up of the byproduct carbonaceous materials (e.g. coke) happens on inner surfaces of apparatus components, for instance, inner radiant tube surfaces of furnace equipment. When the inner radiant tube surfaces become gradually coated with a layer of coke, the radiant tube metal temperature (TMT) rises and the pressure drop through radiant coils increases. In addition, the byproduct carbonaceous material build-up adversely affects the physical characteristics of the apparatus components, e.g., the radiant tubes, by deteriorating mechanical properties such as stress rupture, thermal fatigue, and ductility due to carburization.
Other byproduct carbonaceous material formation apparatuses and methods, e.g., apparatuses and methods for the steam reforming of methane and for carbonaceous fuel combustion, also have problems caused by the build-up of byproduct carbonaceous material.
A variety of methods have been considered in order to overcome the disadvantages of byproduct carbonaceous material build-up on apparatus components, such as furnace tube inner surfaces. These methods include: metallurgy upgrade to alloys with increased chromium content of the metal substrates used in the apparatuses; and adding additives such as sulfur, dimethyl sulfide (DMS), and dimethyl disulfide (DMDS) or hydrogen sulfide to the feedstock to the apparatuses.
While some of the aforementioned methods have general use in some industries, it is desirable to provide new apparatuses and associated methods with zero or reduced build-up of byproduct carbonaceous material.